charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Hints
Return to ➽ ➽ Helpful Info ''' ---- '''General Tips: __NOEDITSECTION__ Check out all the new changes to Charm Farm in 2018! » » Big Changes ---- *You may only receive (1) gift OR request (1) item from a Neighbor each day. *To find your inbox you must reload the game. This also allows you to see new visitors. *The game resets each day at 5pm EST, 10pm UK, 11pm Spain, GMT +4 etc You can go Here to calculate your reset time which will always happen at Midnight Moscow time. (Note: In Charm Farm Gazette we call this the "Flip!") *Neighbors who have visited you will poof when reset occurs but only if you reload the game. Any current visitors will remain on your land and continue to help when you accept them, as long as your current session has not ended by reloading the game page. When you want to see new visitors you will need to reload your game. *After Reset you will be able to request items, send out gifts and visit Neighbors once again. *Expansions are opened based on Magic Level (ML) not by Experience Level. Keep that in mind when saving for your next expansion. **Expansion #11 on this Expansion Map requires "Dawn Keys" to open it, those are only available during certain timed quests and we do not know when they will be available next. **Expansion #12 is currently unavailable and the Level 99 requirement is just a place-holder that will change to something reasonable once the expansion goes live *Magic Beans are the best crop to grow if you are in the game actively playing for a while. They only take 5mins and give 50m. *Don't wait for a quest to require leather or nectar. Farm these items all the time you are in game, growing pigflies or bullys is the best way to get leather, since they have a fast feed timer, and harvesting Sundews or Magic Beans are best for finding nectar, for the same reason - fast harvest timer. *If you need weeds, rocks, trees or mushrooms to grow, leave your game idle for 45 minutes, then refresh. (Clay Houses are ready every hour so they make a good timer to follow) *Your Quarry should never sit idle, this is especially true in the early part of the game. Many, many items use Clay in their building requirements and Enchanting the Quarry will add +1 Clay and Rock. So always enchant it! *If you are a new player, you will want to ignore Timed Event Quests until you reach higher levels. They usually require a lot of resources and buildings that you haven't yet attained. Try to complete the first few easy quests and ignore the rest. There will be plenty other timed events for you to partake of in the future. *The New Gifting System is much improved but still needs tweaking. For a simplified page to find out how to get your Daily Ruby - go >Here< *There is a "Search" function on your Neighbor bar. Click the "Magnifying Glass" and type in the first 2 or 3 letters of your Neighbors name. If your Neighbors Name is "Jane Smith" you can type "jan" or just "smi" and find the person in your results. ::: *Search Function has also been added to your land, your inventory, your Warehouse and to Neighbors land, read all about the big changes made to the game in 2018 here: Big Changes *Enchantments last a certain amount of time, you can see details on that here: Tower of Magic or check out the table below. *L1: 2mins *L2: 4mins *L3: 8mins *L4: 16mins *L5: 24mins *L6: 48mins *L7: 96mins *L8: 60mins **This means if you time things very carefully, you can enchant your Tower of Magic one time, 30secs before it ends production and the enchantment will last through at least 3 spell crafting sessions! That means 6 Spells gained by using just one enchantment! Please click the Tower of Magic Link for details *Seasonal Spells work the same as normal spells crafted in the ToM except most have shorter timers, which makes them good for quests that ask you to enchant Shmoos, this way the blue crew can be back on task faster. *The only way to increase your Mana pool is to build Crystal of Concentration (100m Increase) and Druse of Concentration (300m Increase). These items must remain on your land in order to benefit from them. If you place them in the Warehouse or sell them, you will no longer have the increased mana capacity benefit. *Make sure you check the App Page every Saturday in order to get the reward for the weekly "Like / Share" contest. https://www.facebook.com/OfficialCharmFarm - the links are posted Saturday morning at 5am and only last for 24h, so don't miss out! **There is also a "Friendly Gift" given every Thursday, so check in for that also! *Cobblestone Roads and Marble Paths cannot be moved, the only way to get rid of them is to use the sell $ action tool :: *If you write a message on your Billboard that is where Neighbors will land when they visit. Try to keep your Billboard close to the things you wish for neighbors to help with. This makes it easy to help you and can also prevent misclicks! *Rope only drops from casting Spells. The more spells you cast, the better your chances at getting rope. Since Tower of Magic and Quarry are so helpful to enchant, make sure you enchant those every single time you use them! *To get more Shmoos you have to purchase new houses. Look in the Store under "Structures" tab to see which are available to you or what requirements you need to complete in order to purchase. Visit our Houses page to see detailed information on build requirements *The Tree of Peace is the fastest way to gain experience levels. Run it with an enchantment for even more xp *To Raise your Magic Level (ML) you need to cast a lot of spells! Enchant everything, always! Also some Animals will give Magic XP and when visiting neighbors, if they have a Shaman Bonfire, that will give magic experience also. But the fastest way is purchasing Magic Point Decorations - look through the store to see which ones are best for you. Just place and sell them if you don't want them on your land. Once you place the decoration it immediately gives you the magic experience and won't be lost if you sell or place it in warehouse. Also, redeeming some collections will yield Magic points. Check the collections by clicking the collections button in the game menu on the lower right of the game window. *You can purchase Dragon Pens with Rubies in the Store > Structures Tab, but you will also receive them as Quest Rewards for each of the following: ::#Green - Dragon Treats 1/3 ::#Amber - An Amber Story 4/6 ::#Crimson - A Crimson Wonder 3/3 ::#Celestial - Celestial Matters 4/5 :::More Details here:Time for Dragons *If your game is having loading issues, you can usually fix it by clearing browser cache, for detailed instructions + other tips that might help, go here: Loading Issues? Try this *Join a Fan Group. Not only is it a great way to find good neighbors and communicate your needs but it's also a good source of information. You might want to try: Charm Farm Gazette - my personal favorite ;) ---- Neighbor Visiting Tips: __NOEDITSECTION__ *Basic visiting guide for new players: Visiting Tips *Advanced visiting guide for players who are more familiar with the game and would like to become a "Resource Angel": Resource Gathering Strategy Neighbor Buildings that give +1 Item to you: (Here is a list of where to find other items: Finding Items) *Lumber Mill +1 Plank *Woodlot +1 Lumber *Mine +1 Rock (The "Large" versions of those buildings give the same item as well) *'Large Library gives +1 Knowledge! (Sometimes +2!) ' *Regular library can on rare occasions drop knowledge also. *Large Lumber Mill and Any level Lumber Mills at neighbors can drop Poles *Paper Workshop, Jewelers and Brewery random and rarely drop their items also. (Paper / Gemstones / Firewater) *Pigfly Nursery +1 Pigfly *Bully Nursery +1 Bully *Crops +1 Mana (more helpful to neighbor than clicking Mana Source and same payout to you!) *Mana Source +1 Mana *Bird of Happiness, Llamala, Toadstool, Ramalama +1 Magic Point (MP) *Helping Neighbors feed their Animals is very helpful. Especially the Animals that are mana intensive. Dragons, Big-Eared Bun & Nautilus especially - but any animal fed is very helpful! If you do help feed your neighbors animals, use all 5 clicks there, don't dart over and spend any clicks on buildings. If you are going to click on a building, click that before you feed an animal, so the neighbor can decline you. You will still get the items that drop from the building and the neighbor who declines gets to keep their buildings for other neighbors that visit. Win / Win! :) *If you need to click on a Mine 5x for a quest but only have 1 neighbor who has a mine ready for harvest, you can collect from it, leave, return and collect again x5. *Harvesting or Un-withering Crops is more helpful than collecting from the Mana Source and gives the same payout of +1 Mana. *As Stated previously, harvesting crops is helpful but when the crop is a poppy, you might want to avoid it as it's likely planted for a quest and will not count if you harvest it rather than the Neighbor. *Nectar can only be found from harvesting your crops, neighbors crops, wilted or unwilted. Since it's basically a numbers game, the more crops you harvest the better your odds, so try planting Sundews or Magic Beans to increase your chances. ---- Get Rich Tips! __NOEDITSECTION__ UPDATE For people who completed the Summer Fishing Quest: '''Since the Timed Event gave us the Pond, which drops collection items for the "Something Fishy" Collection, the new best way to make coins is to Fish in your Pond, trade in the collection and put the Nautilus you get for it, in a pen. Once they reach L10 they will give 360c every 2h. That is a LOT of coins! They are very mana intensive to keep fed, so ask your neighbors to help with that or grow pink wildflowers to keep your mana full. Also, selling the Nautilus once they reach L10 will give you "Fish Eggs" which can be sold at Neighbors Market for 1800c!! Just make sure your Neighbor knows to allow your visit so they don't miss out on the 600c they get from your sale. *The other fastest way to make coins is by growing and selling pigflys (and other animals). Especially animals you get for free by harvesting Neighbor Nurseries! *Enchant. Enchant. Enchant. This cannot be overstated! It not only gives you Coins, Experience and much needed Magic Points (MP), but will often give you tools and sometimes Rope + shaves time off harvest timer! *Trade in some of the more profitable Collections *Purchase a Greenhouse • At Magic Level 19 you will unlock the Celestial Trovant Recipe • Craft Celestial Trovants > Plant them from inventory > Harvest them to receive Celestial Dragon Treats and then sell those at neighbors Market for 900c each! :: *Ask Neighbors to sell Celestial Scales in your Market, they give you 300c each and 900c to the seller '''My Proven Method for Making Coins without Piggy Farming! __NOEDITSECTION__ Pigfly Farming is the 2nd fastest way to gain coins in Charm Farm. (Aside from Nautilus you get at your Pond) I do not like Piggy Farming. I don't like the endless cycle of feed, sell, feed new ones, sell, feed more new ones... ad infinitum! = Boring to me. So, this is how i make most of my coins in game. I have 24 Bullys. I never sell them. I keep 3 Shmoos farming Magic Beans to feed them. I feed them often and can collect 20c every 15mins as I am able. It's steady income though definitely not as lucrative as pig farming. It provides me with a slow steady stream of coins with very little hassle. I also get tons of hooves and horns and sell those for 30c each at neighbors. Sometimes, when in a hurry to get coins faster so I can open that next expansion, I will sell 1 pen of Bullys when they mature at L10 and refill that pen with new Bullys I have picked up for free while visiting neighbors. This increases my income quite nicely. Of course, you can adjust this method to fit your play-style better. How do you make your coins? Let us know in the comments section below :) How the Market Works __NOEDITSECTION__ There is sometimes confusion over how the market works, so let's clear things up. *When you visit someone and click on their Market, the inventory that appears is your own. *You will see two numbers at the bottom of each picture, one in green and one in red with a line through it. *If you sell items, The item you sell is removed from your inventory and you get the coin amount shown in green, the person you are visiting does not get any item at all but they do get the coin amount shown in red. *Recap: The items you sell are removed from your inventory but are NOT added to your neighbor's inventory. *Each item you sell counts as 1 of your normal 5 actions. *Unless specified by a quest, it is always best to sell items at your Neighbors Market, it will give you more coins than your own. *Horns & Hooves are a good item to sell at neighbors, both give you +30c each. Just make sure you save some in inventory in case a quest requires them in the future. *Note: I do not recommend selling resource items that you will use often. Even if you have a large excess of Lumber or Rocks, you will use them eventually. Category:Helpful Info